Truth Be Told
by WolfSinKyros
Summary: What seems to be a harmless game of Truth or Dare, turns into a dangerous game of payback...and match making... Squee for Master torture, not physical violence. Light ShiroAki ShiroganeXAkira.
1. No Fear

**Truth Be Told**

_What seems to be a harmless game of Truth or Dare, turns into a dangerous game of payback...and match making... Squee for Master teasing, Light ShiroAki ShiroganeXAkira._

_So this would be my third fic on this pairing, but you can practically ignore that fact, as it is not really relevant to the story line. I just started making a list on future fic I want to write, (and it's getting longer XP) and this game came up in one. I just recently played this game with my friends and it was hilarious, I even had to put my tongue on someone's foot for a minute -.- it was really creepy...and disgusting..._

_Anyways, this is W.S.K. bringing you another fic, with this one being __**ABSOLUTE RANDOMNESS!! **__With some ShiroAki on the side._

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 01 No Fear**

"Akira!"

School had ended for the day, and everyone was returning home.

"Hey, hey, Akira!"

Kengo chased after his friend, yelling to get his attention. Not that it was working.

"Oi, wait up!...Akira, this isn't fair!"

Akira Nikaido walked ahead, ignoring his stalker puppy. Having just parted ways with Shirogane, (who had said he was going to meet Master, and would return later in the evening), he had thought he would be in for a peaceful day.

Kengo came up on his right, while Aya appeared on his left.

"Akira, would it have killed you to slow down?" Aya scolded him, and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Maybe..." He rubbed his head, "Was that necessary?"

"Maybe." She mocked.

"Hm, where's Shirogane-san?" Kengo looked around for the Shadow dramatically.

"Bar. He said he'd be back later."

Aya looked at him oddly, "I never took him for a drinker."

Akira gave a small laugh, "I don't think he's there for a drink; he said he was going to meet with Master."

"Okay-okay," Kengo said sing-song like. "Hey, let's go to my house and hang out."

"I'd rather not run into your sister..." Akira shot him a look.

"She won't be home for a long time, though."

"Well, I need to go home, so I'll see you later."

Aya smirked, "I know you just want to go home and wait for Shirogane. Afraid you'll miss him?"

That got a reaction. Akira stopped mid-step. "...what do you want to do at your house, Kengo?"

-

"This is boring, really boring." Aya found no interest in the pointless button mashing war. "Why are you two so attracted to these stupid videogames?"

The boys sighed, she had been complaining about their 'attraction' to videogames, since the minute they started playing.

"You keep losing, Kengo, why do you find that fun? You haven't won a single match."

Kengo tried to hold onto his dignity, "Hey, he's really good!"

"No, you're just really bad." Akira rolled his eyes. "I'm not even trying."

"I only play when you come over, which isn't often, how would you expect me to be great?"

The other boy shook his head, and put the controller down, "The only time _I_ play, is when I come over, yet I always beat you..."

"Fine, let's do something else then." Kengo shot back.

"Finally," Aya muttered.

"Seriously," Akira joined in, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Er...Nothing, actually..." Kengo murmured sheepishly.

They turned the game console off, and sat randomly around the room.

Akira was patient enough, and he didn't really mind just lounging around-it was what he did normally anyways, but that couldn't be said for the other two. Aya was already bored from watching them beat the crap out of virtual characters for the last hour or so, and Kengo was just very hyper that day.

The lone girl snapped her fingers, "Hey what about a party game?"

"Party game?" The boys echoed.

"Yea," she continued. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"No." Akira said bluntly.

"Why not?" Even Kengo seemed moderately interested.

"Because, that's not a 'party game', that's a girl's sleepover game..."

"Slumber party," Aya corrected, "It's still a party."

"I don't care, I don't find being dared to do stupid things like 'lick the floor' or 'run outside in my boxers' to be fun." He sounded disgusted.

"Sure," Aya teased. "You're just scared."

"Of looking like an idiot? Alright, I'll take the bait." He could care less, "_I am scared of looking like an idiot._ End of story."

Kengo snickered; this was all quite amusing to him. Not to mention, he was hoping they could play the game, it would be interesting to see dares shooting back between Aya and Akira...

"I didn't know you were such a scaredy cat, Akira," Kengo giggled.

"Yea, he's too scared to do any dares," Aya grinned triumphantly.

_Why do I always find myself mixed up in these things?..._ Akira sighed internally.

"I'm not scared for myself; I'm afraid for you two," He drawled. "Have you forgotten that I wouldn't be the only person doing dares?"

Aya and Kengo were silent, they obviously hadn't thought much into that particular fact. With a quick sideways look at each other, they nodded.

"We're not scared." They answered bravely, "Let's play."

Sitting up straighter, Akira smirked, "Very well."

_A/N: Very short I know, this story is only going to be but maybe 3 chapters or so. I'll be doing only short ones until I get settled back into my school routine, next chapter will probably be up tomorrow._

_W.S.K._

_Thanks to my beta-reader, Tsuki Hibiki._


	2. Just Like A Kitten

_I had way too much fun with this chapter!!_

**Tsuki Hibiki: **_Why does she use cute so many times?! I know she knows other words for it!!_

**W.S.K.: **_I know I used it a lot! But it's for repetition!_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 02 Just Like A Kitten**

"Alright, in order to make this interesting, we're going to be playing Ultimate." Aya explained.

"Ultimate?" Kengo echoed.

"It means that if you say Truth the first time, then you have to take Dare the next time." Akira answered, sounding as bored as ever.

Aya beamed, "Yep, it always makes it fun!...wait, why do you know that?"

The other merely shrugged his shoulders at the suspicious looks he was receiving.

"...okay, well...let's start, I'll start us off and then Kengo can go, leaving Akira last," She paused slightly, before continuing, "Any questions?"

"Yea," Akira raised an eyebrow, "Why am I last?"

"You didn't even want to play, so you go last."

"...fine..."

"Okay, hmm...Akira, Truth or Dare?" She smiled mischievously.

"...dare."

"Well, I've been dieing to hear you do this, so every time someone says the word 'you', you have to meow, like a cat."

"...what?" He looked at her like a caged animal.

"Meow like a cat," Aya said slower.

"What kind of dare is that?"

"Well you know what kind of Slumber Parties we girls throw...that's your cue to meow..."

"Why?"

"I said your trigger word. Now meow."

Swallowing all of his pride, Akira gave a very kitten like meow.

"Meow..."

Aya went wide-eyed, "Oh my god! That was so cute, it sounded just like a little kitty!"

He glared at her, and asked a very serious question, "Do I have to meow when I say the word? And are people allowed to just say it randomly?"

"No and no, it has to be a full sentence," Aya admitted, she had hoped he wouldn't ask that, "Kengo, it's your turn."

"Uh, okay...Aya, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll do truth."

He scratched his head, "Why do you take your job as the school discipliner so seriously?"

Aya sighed, "Because my father is the one who wanted me on it anyways, so I want to make him proud by doing a good job...Akira?..."

"What?"

"He said it, so meow."

"God...meow..."

She giggled, "It's so cute!"

"Uh-huh...glad to entertain you, but it's my turn now. So Aya, fancy kissing Kengo?" He smirked.

"What?..."

"Kiss Kengo, on the lips..."

Aya gave him a furious glare, but she leaned over to a blushing Kengo, and kissed him, pulling back not a second after their lips touched. "Touché, Akira. My turn now. Kengo, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth..."

"Okay, why do you follow Akira around, when he's such a bastard to you?"

Akira flinched, "Meow, meow..."

The other two laughed.

"...well, he's not always so mean...and when he isn't, he's pretty funny and a bit nice," he answered.

Aya nodded, "Your turn now."

"I know, Akira, Truth or Dare?" Kengo asked him.

"I'm on truth now, remember?"

"Oh, right...so how did you meet Shirogane?"

"Meow," he pitifully accepted his fate of having to make cat noises every five seconds. Then Akira thought for a moment, "He just appeared one day, when I was walking home from school. It was the same day that we were attacked at the school, he was the one who saved us."

"That was him?" Aya asked.

"Yep, now let's see...you're on dare now, right Kengo?"

The other teen regretfully nodded.

"Then I dare you to go next-door and ask your neighbor for a roll of toilet paper."

"What!? All of my neighbors hate me, even you know that!" Kengo complained.

"...Meow...now I'm definitely not taking it back, so go on, we'll be watching from the window."

Kengo gave a distressed sigh, and stood up, disappearing out the door.

Akira and Aya gathered at the window, they watched as Kengo exited the front door and paused outside the house.

"Go on," Akira yelled down from the second story window.

Kengo wandered over to the nearest neighbor's house. He knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, a nice plump woman answered with a smile on her face. The smile dropped immediately when she recognized the boy in front of her.

From the window, the other two teens snickered as Kengo asked the question.

The lady had her hands on her hips and a twisted look on her face. Suddenly, she went back into the house and closed the door behind her, returning a couple of minutes later with a roll in her hand.

Kengo tool it cautiously and jumped, as the woman slammed the door in his face.

Aya was in hysterics by now and Akira chuckled behind a cupped hand. They heard the front door open and then close downstairs, and a distraught teenager appeared in the doorway, a moment later.

"Here," he threw them the roll.

Through her laughter, Aya continued the game.

"Since we seem to be finally getting into the game, let's make Akira do some walking, eh?" She stopped her laughing and looked at Akira devilishly, "I have a dare for you."

Flinch, "Meow."

"Kengo, come here for a second."

He scooted closer, a bit confused.

Aya whispered quietly in his ear. With every word, the smile on Kengo's face grew wider, and at the end, he nodded vigorously and turned back to Akira. "Payback time, this'll teach you."

"Meow, I'm not scared." He responded boredly.

"So sure?" Aya grinned, "Then listen up. I dare you-"

"Meow..."

"-to go down to the bar and find Master, keep him in a conversation..." She started giggling, "And then you have to ask him if he's gay!"

"...meo-what!!" Akira exploded, "Are you allowed to dare me to do that?!...th-that's just digging into his privacy!"

"I didn't say he has to answer, the whole dare is that you have to ask."

"Meow...God damnit!...right now?"

She laughed, "Yep!"

"...fine..."

-

Akira had butterflies in his stomach, he was as nervous as hell. This was probably the most stupid and embarrassing thing he could ever do. It wasn't because it was Master, but rather because it was that he was about to randomly walk into a bar and ask someone if they are GAY!

_Damn you Aya!_

They were on their way to the bar, and before he knew it-they were standing outside the bar.

He stared at the door.

_What have I gotten myself into?!...he's gonna kill me..._

"...go in..."

"What?" Akira snapped out of little nightmare.

"Go in." Aya repeated.

"Are you-are you serious?..."

Aya and Kengo laughed at his fear.

"Yes." She choked out through her laughter.

Pausing with his hand on the handle, he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Oh, Akira-kun, were you looking for me?" Shirogane immediately greeted him by jumping out of his seat and rushing over to him, taking his hands.

"God...meow. Uh, not particularly..." Akira glanced over the Shadow's shoulder, and caught sight of Master.

As usual, he was cleaning mugs and wine glasses.

"You sound just like a little kitten, Akira-kun! It's so cute!" Shirogane hugged tightly.

"Gah!...meow."

Aya and Kengo started cracking up, and walked past then, taking seats at the table near the door. They decided to give Akira some privacy when he had to go talk to Master.

Shirogane continued to hug him tightly, he was barely able to breath. Slowly, he untangled himself, and grabbed a seat at the table. He tapped his fingers on the table to ease his anxiety.

Aya looked at him expectantly, "...you backing out already?"

He glared at her, "Meow! No!"

That got him very odd looks from the two adults, although Master's look seemed to be a mere upturn of his head.

He left his laughing friends, and walked up to the bar counter, grinding his teeth together the entire way.

Master stopped cleaning, as he sat on a stool. "Good evening, Akira-kun, how are you?"

Twitch, "...meow, I'm fine, and you."

"...I'm well, may I ask why you are...making cat noises?" The bartender chuckled.

"Meow, it's a long story..."

"Alright, do you need something?"

"...meow. Whatever I can I have." He responded.

"I might have some sodas in the back."

"If it troubles you, then don't bother." He smiled at the man, even though he knew the man couldn't see it.

"I'll go get them."

Once he left, Akira turned around sharply and looked at his friends, "Are you serious? Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"God, please, I can't do this to him!!" He yelled back at them.

"Do what to whom?" Master walked back in, carrying what appeared to be a six pack of cola. He placed in on the counter, "Is this to your taste?"

"Very much so," he said happily, taking a can.

He glanced nervously up when he noticed that Master was giving a closed-eyed stare.

"Uh, yes?"

"Do what to whom?" He repeated.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, before suddenly occupying himself with drinking his soda.

The bar owner shook his head and returned to his washing. "Of course."

Akira looked his shoulder nervously, to see his friends laughing at him silently, while Shirogane looked at him questioningly.

"Akira-kun?" The Shadow asked him.

Ignoring him, Akira turned back to the bartender. "Hey, Master?..."

"Yes?"

"Are you..." He cleared his throat, "A-are you gay?"

Master paused in his cleaning, "Pardon?"

_A/N: Alrighty then, hope you liked it._

_W.S.K._

_Thanks to Tsuki Hibiki_


	3. What I Think

_It's so early in the morning! And I'm singing!! _

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 03 What I Think**

"Are you...gay?..." He asked the bartender again, stuttering.

Shirogane was shocked, "Akira-kun?..."

Master was silent for a moment, then, "Well, I..."

"Uh, hehe," He laughed nervously, "You don't-you don't have to answer!" Akira began to back up, edging his way back to the table.

...Master was looking at him through unopened eyes, and overall, it was quite an unnerving feeling...

Shirogane was still staring at him confused, "Akir-"

"Don't ask!" He sat back at the table, and turned to his friends, who were busy shaking with silent laughter in their seats. "Back to the game! Now!"

Kengo was still giggling, "That was the best dare ever!"

"Now, Kengo!" Akira yelled.

"Right." The teen said, "Aya, what are you on now?"

"Meow." Akira shot in quickly.

"Truth."

"So, why do you hate Akira?"

"Meow..."

Aya laughed, "I don't really hate him, he's just an annoying, arrogant, punk."

Akira narrowed his eyes at her, "Thanks...now Kengo, you're on truth. Did you enjoy your kiss with Aya?"

Kengo spluttered. "Aya's-she's just a friend!!"

"Hey, hey, chill, Kengo," Akira smirked, "Aya's turn."

"Yep, I'll let Akira rest...Kengo, you-"

"Meow."

"-have to switch shirts with Akira, and wear it until the end of the game."

Kengo and Akira sighed, but they stood up and took their shirts off.

As Akira slipped his shirt off, Shirogane google-eyed him. "You look so good, Akira-kun!"

"Meow..." He turned around to hide a blush, which caused Aya to look at him oddly, and handed his dark orange shirt to Kengo, "Here." Then he took the pale brown shirt that was offered to him. "Does this count as a dare for me as well?" He looked at Aya.

"Nope." She answered.

"Right..."

Shirogane made a noise of disappointment as Akira put the shirt on. He glared heavily at the man, hoping his red face could pass for anger. When he sat back down and he caught a glance of Master out of the corner of his eye.

He seemed to be _looking_ at him, but he couldn't tell...

"Are you three playing a game?" Master questioned.

"Meow."

Aya looked over, "Yea, it's Truth or Dare."

"Ah," the man seemed to take it as a logical explanation.

"Go, Kengo." Aya said, turning her attention back to them.

"Alright, Akira, are you on truth?"

"Meow, yes."

"Hmm...well, what did you think of Shirogane-san when you first met him, as far as his looks?"

"Meow. Looks?...meow...you mean like if thought he was..." Akira mumbled on.

_What do I think of him?..._

"Come on," Aya encouraged.

Shirogane smiled flirtatiously at him, "Yea, what did you think of me, Akira-kun?"

"Meow, I thought...he was, uh...sort of handsome...in a creepy way, considering you were a complete stranger...hey don't-"

But the Shadow had already bounded over to him, "Oh, Akira-kun!" And embraced him in a breath-stealing hug.

Akira's face was going red, whether from blushing or lack of oxygen. He pushed at the man, trying to escape his bone-crushing grip. "I can't breathe!"

The Shadow pulled back slightly, but kept their bodies flush against each other. "Meow again, Akira-kun, you look so cute."

Unfortunately, that was his trigger word, so he unwillingly made the noise, "Meow..."

Shirogane giggled, and brushed his face against Akira's, "So cute, so cute," he breathed in his ear.

_Blush._

Finally managing to disengage himself from the Spirit, he leaped back over to the table, "My turn! Uh, Aya, dare right?" He quickly came up with a dare to get the attention off of him. "Then, I dare you...to down the rest of those colas." He pointed at the sodas on the counter.

_I could have done better than that. _He mentally smacked himself.

"Ew...well, at least it's simple..." She walked to the counter, stopping by the sodas in front of the silent bartender. "May I have these?"

The man nodded, and Aya tool them back to the table.

Five cans of sodas later, Aya grimaced, "Way too much fizz...now, Kengo's on truth, so," she started giggling, "Don't you think Akira would go great with Shirogane-san?"

"Aya!" Akira raged, "...meow! That's not funny!"

"Why I sure do," Kengo replied, laughing.

"Kengo!" Akira was red, again.

Shirogane caught his eye, and smiled at him, it looked almost suggestively. He held down another blush.

_Stop doing that!...why is everyone teasing me?!_

"My turn!" Kengo yelled suddenly, "Akira, ask Master if you can try his vest on."

"Meow..." He sauntered over to Master, "I'm sorry about this...but may I try your vest on?" He asked as politely as he could.

The bartender chuckled, slipped the black vest off, leaving him in the white dress shirt, and handed it to Akira.

"Thanks," he took the vest and slipped it on, fastening all the buttons. "This actually pretty comfortable..." Then he turned to Kengo, "Satisfied?"

"Yes," he laughed.

Akira removed the vest. "Thanks," he said again.

The man smiled, and reached a hand out for the vest, which Akira placed it in. "You're welcome."

"...Aya did that count?"

"It is 'you are welcome'." She told him.

"Fine...meow...meow."

"Perhaps, it is when someone says the word..." Master tilted his head to the side in thought, "...'you'?"

"Meow, yea, you're good." Akira looked surprised. "I get to go now, so, Kengo...why do you have such a sister complex?"

"Sister complex? What does that mean?"

"...you have an obsession..."

"Oh...Hey, I do _not_! I'm just really close to her, we take care of each other." Kengo said.

"Sure..." Akira responded, not convinced at all.

"I'm going now." Aya looked at Akira, "So, I have a feeling that a couple of people at most want to know this..."

"...Oh, lord, what now?" Akira winced.

"What's your orientation?" She finished.

He choked on nothing. "I-what, why would-you can't make answer that!"

"You're on truth, so yes you do have to answer that."

"Meow and meow," he shifted his gaze around nervously, and saw Shirogane on the edge of his seat, leaning slightly over the table, just gazing at him, a dreamy look was in his eyes. "That's not, I can't..."

"Just tell us." Aya told him.

While giving her a quick glare, he muttered something completely incoherent.

"What? Speak louder."

"I'm bi..."

Then suddenly he found himself locked in strong arms. Looking up, he met the crystal blue eyes of one Shirogane.

"Was it I who turned you, Akira-kun?"

"Meow, quit doing that-this..." Akira tried to escape the hug.

"Akira-kun." He had a 'happy-go-lucky' voice.

Master cleared his throat, "I hate interrupt, but can someone tell me what time it is?"

Akira gladly disentangled himself from the the Shadow, "It's nearly six."

"Hmm, well, I hate to make everyone leave, but the bar will be opening up soon, so..." He trailed off.

"Oh, well I guess this is a good place to end the game." Aya stood up, tucked her chair in.

"So I can stop meow-ing?"

"Yea."

"Thank God." Akira was far too annoyed with having to meow at every 'you'.

Shirogane looked disappointed, though. "Aww, but you were so cute!"

"Oh, be quiet." He hushed him. "See you later Master."

"Bye, Master," the Spirit said.

The other two made their leave as well.

"Good-bye" Master replied, listening to their footsteps as they exited.

_-_

"Oh...are you serious!?" Akira cursed.

Shirogane was startled, "What's wrong?"

"I'm still wearing Kengo's shirt..."

The older man giggled.

"...so, what were you talking with Master about, anyways?" Akira asked on the way home.

The Shadow looked over, "Curious?"

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't..."

"I was just talking about stuff." He gave nothing away.

"...right..."

"...hey, Akira-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Do you...like Master?"

"What!?" The question shocked him to the core.

Shirogane fidgeted. "Well, you did ask him if he was gay, and then got all nervous about it..."

"...I don't like him like that...we were playing truth or dare, remember?"

"Yes, but still..." He didn't sound convinced.

"I don't..."

Silence.

"Akira-kun?"

"What, now?" The Shadow's many questions were beginning bother him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"What?" _'Truth or Dare'? What the hell?_

"Truth or Dare?" The man repeated.

He sighed, "Whatever...truth, I'm not following any of your dares..."

"Okay, do you like me?"

He stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

Shirogane looked him seriously, "Do you like me?"

"...in what manner?..."

Reaching for his hands, the Shadow yanked the teen's body flush against his, and forced him to look in his eyes.

"You know in what manner."

_His eyes...they're so captivating..._

"I..." He was unable to answer.

"Do you love me?" Shirogane had his arms around his body.

He broke away from the gaze, looking to the side. "...yes."

The Shadow smiled, but before he could respond, Akira shot him a question.

"Truth or Dare?"

He hadn't expected that, but he played along. "Dare," he purred.

It was Akira's turn to smile, "Kiss me."

_A/N: I think you know what happens next..._

_I'm working on my next fic already - It will probably be fairly long...but until then, check my profile for more one-shots to keep you entertained :P_

_W.S.K._

_Thanks to Tsuki Hibiki_


End file.
